Humans (Universe A)
Humans were the third race of beings created by the Hethe in Universe A. They were created by Malek to mirror the Arkn, without their powers or wings. History Creation As a Hethe, Malek had the ability to create alongside his fellow brethren. To assist him in creation, De'ebo made an orb for Malek to create on: the Earth. As an experiment, Malek's first creations were ferocious beasts (which would later be called dinosaurs). The Hethe were pleased with these creations as the beasts began to violently attack and eat one another. Malek, however, was unhappy with this, and had his initial creations destroyed. To take the place of these beasts, Malek began to form new beings, patterned after the Arkn. Because he desired for them to be more docile, he stripped them of their supernatural powers, as well as their wings. Unfortunately, Malek's negative character traits were also passed on to these beings at their creation, causing what is known as the Seven Deadly Sins to emerge. Nevertheless, Malek was pleased with his new creations, and placed them on the orb. They were called Humans, collectively known as Humanity. The Arkn Much to Malek's horror, the Arkn soon discovered the humans and took an interest in them. Initially, a group of two hundred Arkn was specially selected to observe humanity, study their ways, and report back on their findings. In time, however, these Arkn disobeyed orders and began to interact with the humans firsthand, teaching them (among other things) the ways of war, passion, and "the allure of emotion on the soul". Some Arkn began attaching themselves to their human descendants as "Guardians"; others (including the group's leader, Azazel) found human women beautiful and mated with them; a few even encouraged humans to worship them as gods. Even the king of the Arkn, Xeth'i'stral, joined in their activities, attaching himself to Lord Gilgamesh, the ruler of Mesopotamia; this led to his deification, and ultimately resulted in the first war of humanity. The Nephilim The Dekn were disgusted by these going-ons, but did not interfere (as doing so would mean harming humans: something they'd sworn against). In the meantime, much to the surprise of the Arkn party, human women began giving birth to their children: Arkn-Human hybrids called "Nephilim", who possessed supernatural powers. These beings soon spread throughout the Earth, becoming as numerous as humans; destruction, pain, and suffering followed them. Nevertheless, a melancholy sort of peace settled on the orb, and hope remained strong. After witnessing these events (and possibly taking part in them), the Dekn emperor, The Carver, informed the Arkn Council of his findings; he declared that if the information gathering party of Arkn was not returned home and disciplined, and the half-breed children eradicated, war would ensue. The Arkn aristocracy, eager to avoid another full-blow war, agreed. The Nephilim were set to be slaughtered, while the Arkn who took part in their creation were stripped of their titles and executed. The genocide was carried during the early wars of humanity, about 5,000 years after their creation. A few of the Watchers managed to survive the slaughter by hiding out amongst humans. One of the Watchers, Asmodeus, secretly approached the Arkn Raziel and asked him to help create an alternate plane of reality, in which the surviving Nephilim could be hidden. Raziel talked Asmodeus into receiving help from a Dekn named Vine (who had power over time). Together, they created a time loop where the children could be kept safe and concealed; Azazel and Asmodeus gathered the remaining Nephilim into the newly made Hybrid Grounds, where the children had their memories stripped, leaving them blissfully unaware of their situation. Unfortunately, their safety was short-lived: one of the children, Elius, the son of Asmodeus, regained his memory and turned on the others, killing them all and absorbing their power. .Reality As this was going on, Malek, in an attempt to help preserve humanity, began constructing a technological system around them: the Nexellium, a duplicate of humanity's original home The Nexellium was Malek's finest creation; a land of time, peace, and love where where humans could live their lives in safety. However, the Hethe Leg'leg, who had been watching Malek create for some time, grew bored of his toying around; when the system was finished, he sabotaged it and destroyed humanity, save for the memories of their existence. Distraught at the destruction of his creations, Malek informed the other Hethe of what had happened, but they concluded that Leg'leg had as much right to create and destroy as the other Hethe. Realizing how evil its brethren were, Malek departed their realm and entered Existence. This act caused it to fragment into seven shard; each shard had its own story and personality, representing the same seven traits that had previously been passed on to humanity. One of the shards went to the Dekn, and gave them the idea to save humanity from the Arkn: to create a system similar to the one Malek had attempted creating before, and to perfect it. Four Dekn Lords known as the Persophelums (including Vine) worked on this system, and managed to transfer the lost souls of humanity into it, protecting them from being enslaved and destroyed by the Arkn. This system was known as .Reality. While the system failed to keep out the Arkn or prevent them from attaching themselves to humans, and humans still had to contend with glitches and hostile programs, the system was designed so that each human who was eradicated by Arkn interference remained (or respawned) alive in countless other duplicate timelines; this way, each human had innumerable opportunities to live their life safe and free. Unfortunately, after many centuries of Arkn (and Dekn) tampering with the system, .Reality began to break down and became unstable. Fate The fate of humanity is uncertain. It is unknown whether .Reality survived the Battle of the Arknza, and (if so) what became of the system afterwards. Logic holds that if any humans survived after the battle, they were eventually consumed by Voidweb. Powers and Abilities Humans had their Arkn powers stripped from them at creation. However, some humans – those that are patterned directly after Arkn (particularly Arkn in the bloodline of the Hethe) have powers that are dormant rather than removed; these humans are known as Arknza. Human Arknza typically possess supernatural abilities, and are capable of wielding Arkn magic (usually the class of magic their progenitor specialized in). They have the ability to hear and see non-human creatures, including Lurkers (often in the form of shadows); those descended from Hethe-blooded Arkn may also hear the voices of the Hethe. They may have unusually long lifespans (as R.G.L. was close to 100 years old when he penned his documents in 1904)."August 5th, 1904", The Lost Chronicles of R.G.L. Non-human blood seems to have averse effects on humans. While human Arknza tend to display high intelligence and strong leadership qualities, but invariably suffer from vivid, unforgettable nightmares''The Lost Chronicles of R.G.L.'' (usually related to their Guardian Arkn). They often have difficulty fitting in among their peers and are rejected by society, leading many to become isolated loners.The Lost Chronicles of R.G.L. Many Arknza suffer from paranoia and various other mental health issues, and both of the known Nephilim (Elias Exodus and Michael Knight) showed some type of mental instability. Some Arknza, who have fully activated their inhuman blood and powers, can converge with their Guardian Arkn by merging with them physically into a single being, while keeping their own thoughts and personalities (to some extent). Known Humans * Albert * [[Luke Anton|'Lucifer Anton']] – Vessel of The Carver. * Ava '''– Roommate of Anna Perkins. * '''Dennis Barthrow * Cain – MedBoy456. Guarded Human of Gynesis. * Det. Edmond Carrie ''' * '''Coolificus Coolage – canon] * Morgan Crest * Ishmael Czarvis – Captain of the Kryzac. * [[Dr. Ellis|'Dr. Marshal Ellis']] * Ahab Elm – One of the two human fragments of Raguel. (Converged) '' * [[Ishmael Elm|'Ishmael Elm']] – One of the two human fragments of Raguel. ''(Converged) * [[Stan|'Evan "Stan" Frederick ']] – Paranormal "investigator" who assists Alex Winter. * Dr. Gray * Matt Greene '– Toby Kestler's drug dealer. Vessel of Asmodeus. * [[Caden Grey|'Caden Grey]] – Friend of Gabriel Holden. * Hannah ''' – Mother of R.G.L. * '''Nate Hawkins * Hermes * Céline Holdén – Ancestor of Gabriel Holden. Wife of Geoffroy. * Gabriel Holden '– Human Arknza. ''(Converged with Raziel). * '''Geoffroy Holdén – Ancestor of Gabriel Holden. Husband of Céline. * [[Isaac|'Isaac']] * [[James|'James']] – Friend of Alex Winter. Host to [[Surge|'Surge']]. * [[Lilith Annabelle Jameson|'Lilith Annabelle Jameson']]' ' * [[Tiffany Jones|'Tiffany Jones']] * Joshua '''– Father of R.G.L. * '''Kale * [[Karl|'Karl']] * Hannah Kestler '– Mother of Sarah, Tobias, and Tobit. Jumped timelines to avoid apocalypse. * '''Hewitt Kestler '– Father of Sarah, Tobias, and Tobit. Jumped timelines to avoid apocalypse. * [[Sarah Kestler|'''Sarah Kestler]]' ' – Human Arknza; Guarded Human of Seraphina. (Converged/Activated) * [[Tobias Kestler|'Tobias Kestler']]' ' – Prophet. Guarded Human of Raphael. * Tobit Kestler – Twin brother of Tobias. Human Arknza; counterpart of Raphael. (Converged/Activated) * [[Dylan R. Killeburg|'Dylan R. Killeburg']] * [[Alex Knight|'Alex Knight']] * [[Brian Lawrence|'Brian Lawrence']] – Friend of Alex Knight. * Eric Lawson * Elizabeth Matthews – Commanding Officer of SCAR. * Leeroy Maskwell – Governor of Comshine. Host to the Dekn Co'olfic'colag, who started a Dekn-worshiping cult. Non-canon * Dr. Peter O'Rily * King Comshine Orok – Early incarnation of The Hooks Killer. Non-canon '' * [[Jonathan Oswald|'Jonathan Oswald']] * '''Avery P.' – College student researching King Comshine Orok. Non-canon * Horace Pearson '''– Loner mentioned in a poem by The Hooks Killer. * '''Matthew Pearson * Anna Perkins – Waitress. Host to Louise. * Dr. Price * R.G.L. '''– Early 20th-century writer who possessed non-human blood. Penned a series of letters about the Arkn, Dekn, and the Arknangels. * '''Gregory Rogge – Detective investigating The Hooks Killer. Non-canon * Ghost Rynhart '– Member of M.E.E.C. * [[Andrew Sellon|'Andrew Sellon]] * David Shepard * Adam Spirit / Marty Taylor – The Hooks Killer. Son of Christian Spirit. * Christian Spirit ' – Head of the Cult of Coolificus Coolage. ''Non-canon * 'Damien Spirit '– Adopted son of Christian Spirit. Non-canon * '''Evelyn Spirit – Daughter of Christian Spirit. * Adrian Tamil * [[Alexander Tamil|'Alexander Tamil']] – Mad scientist. Host of De’rgro’smn. * Daniel Taylor – Filmmaker investigating The Hooks Killer. Non-canon * [[Professor Taylor/The Historian|'Professor Taylor']] * [[Alex Winter|'Alexander Winter']] – Human form of Uriel; vessel for the Scrolls of Creation. (Converged/Activated) '' * [[Elizabeth Winter|'Elizabeth Winter']] – Second child of Marcus and Mary Winter. * [[Marcus Winter|'Marcus Winter']] * [[Mary Winter|'Mary Winter']] * [[Azrael Michaelis Winter|'Michaelis Winter']]' – Vessel of Xerex Storn. (Converged) * '''Dr. Wilson References Category:Species Category:Humanoids Category:Humans Category:Universe A Category:Species (Universe A) Category:Humans (Universe A)